blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta
|country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= }} }} is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 14 He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Black Bull squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 47Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 5 Appearance Asta is a boy with a short stature, but a muscular build and a pair of green eyes. He has messy ash blond hair and a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on it. Asta's clothing consists of a white tunic with a V-shaped collar and long sleeves covered by a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He wears a pair of pants whose color similar to his jacket in which has a stitch marks on the left knee. His pants also only extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles and soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta also starts to wear a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt, which he wears around his waist. Additionally, as a Black Bull member, he also wears his squad signature robe. The robe is black-colored and short with gold trimming and only covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the righthand side to hold it together, while the lefthand side displays the squad's insignia. Personality Asta generally has a cheerful and hyperactive personality.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 7-12 He tends to shout to express his thoughts and is expressive of his goals, regardless of other people's opinions. This can be seen when he expressed his goal on becoming a Magic Emperor during the Magic Knights entrance exam. where he tells other people who disagree with him to be quiet.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 2 His strong tenacity intrigues Yami Sukehiro to recruit him into his ranks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 10-12 However, this side of him also makes Asta has a slightly sarcastic nature. This side of him usually comes out when someone is being rude towards him or his comrades.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 4Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 2 Asta also has a very strong sense of justice, which is shown during his fight against Heath Grice, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 5-7 Because of this, Asta has been seen to see the positive side of everyone and never take an insult too seriously, which is seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both of them gave him a harsh opinion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 51-54Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-19 His strong determination also leads him to have a strong will to never give up and keep standing during a harsh battle, which was acknowledged by Magna Swing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 7-10 Battle Prowess Magics *'Anti Magic': A form of magic that is capable of nullifying other magics.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 49 Asta uses this magic with a sword to cut or deflect his opponents' magics.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 15-16 Asta wielding anti magic weapons.png|link=Weapon of Anti Magic|Anti Magic Weapon Asta cut magic.png|Asta cuts magic Asta deflect magic.png|Asta deflects magic Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Asta has displayed the ability to wield a sword, although still only at a level where he only swings it at his opponent's direction.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 3-10 *'Enhanced Strength': Asta has been shown to possess an above average physical strength, able to do a thousand single-handed handstand push-up and able to single-handedly swing his sword.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 16Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 49-50 *'Enhanced Speed': Asta is capable of moving in an above average speed, which causes William Vangeance to think that he has used magic to aid himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 22 *'Enhanced Durability': Asta has been shown to possess a high durability, which can be seen when he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from Heath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 3-7 *'Enhanced Instinct': Asta possesses a heightened level of instinct, which is demonstrated when he could unconsciously move his body in the best way to defend himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 11-13 Equipments *'Grimoire': Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he received during his fight with Lebuty. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 45 Asta is able to summon a sword from it, which he uses for his anit-magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 11 Asta Grimoire.png|Asta's grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Lebuty *Asta vs. Sekke Bronzazza *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice *Luck Voltia, Asta and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Whomalt *Asta vs. Mars Events *Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Black Bull Initiation Ceremony *Noelle's Magical Rampant *Blood Brothers Reunion *Declaration of Ascension Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 18 * Trivia *One of Asta's favorite things is the sister whom took care of him while he was living in Hage.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation